1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable device for containing a campfire therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for campfire related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,649 to Dix teaches a collapsible grate comprising in combination, parallel walls, each comprising wall sections pivoted together vertically, so as to fold to lie in juxtaposed relation to each other, and a trellis-like top grid having pivotal connection with said walls at one end thereof, said top grid including a plurality of cross strips having their ends turned downwardly at substantially right angles to the body of the strip, said down turned ends being disposed in coacting pairs and adapted to lie one at the inner side and the other at the outer side and against said wall sections, to retain said walls in spaced apart parallel relation to each other.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,313 to Smith teaches a portable campfire fireplace for containing a campfire and for providing a cooking surface which is adjustable with respect to the fire, in which side walls form a firebox and are hinged to fold flat, side by side. A post extends upwardly from eyes at one corner of the firebox and a bracket for holding a grill is slidable and rotatable on the post. A collar and set screw hold the bracket in place on the post. All pieces of the fireplace can be attached to one wall of the firebox for storing and transporting the fireplace. A false bottom may be disposed in the firebox for charcoal cooking, to hold the charcoal near the top of the firebox.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,977 to Valentine teaches a portable campfire cooker formed of metal walls, posts, grills and other parts, easily assembled and disassembled, providing a rigid and safe fire box. Cylindrical posts lock together interconnecting walls, which walls reciprocally support these posts against inadvertent displacement. Grill supports and pot supports are rotatably mounted on these posts in a secure arrangement. Spit members are similarly mounted onto these posts. Grill, pot and spit members are released by merely lifting from these posts. The walls can be of selected unit lengths to form polygonal shaped fire boxes of symmetrical or non-symmetrical configurations.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,917 to Young teaches a portable fire ring that comprises a plurality of curved sections which are secured together in an end-to-end relationship to form a semi-circle. A grill extension is then assembled and connected to the ends of the semi-circle. A pivotal grill extends over the grill extension to permit the fire chamber of the grill section to be opened to enable coals to be placed in the fire chamber. Disassembled, the fire ring may be lifted and moved to the desired position or moved to a new location. The portable fire ring is easily assembled and disassembled and may be carried in a bag or the like when disassembled.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for campfire related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a portable device for containing a campfire therein that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a portable device for containing a campfire therein that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a portable device for containing a campfire therein that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a portable device for containing a campfire therein that includes a plurality of panels, hinges, a hinge/fastening joint, a plurality of grates, a burner, and a pouch. Each panel has four finger-receiving throughbores for receiving the four fingers of a user for facilitating transport, a pair of tabs, a pair of throughslots that receive the pair of tabs of an adjacent panel so as to form a pivoting joint. The plurality of grates rest on the plurality of panels and are held foldingly to each other by links. The burner rests through aligned finger receiving throughbores in an outermost pair of opposing panels and includes a head that has a pair of legs, a pipe that rests in a finger receiving throughbore in the other opposing panel, and a control valve for communicating with a gas source and which is disposed externally to the other opposing panel. The pouch replaceably contains, for storage and transport, the plurality of panels folded upon themselves in an accordion fashion, the plurality of grates stacked upon themselves, and the burner, and has an external strap that encircles the pouch and a pair of internal straps that encircle the plurality of panels so as to not only tightly hold the plurality of panels in their folded accordion configuration, but to also allow the plurality of panels to unwarp when warped by the campfire,